Culpable
by lolaarlo
Summary: Alguien pasa dos años en prisión y al segundo año contará la historia de como fue encarcelado. Angst


**No es bueno estar en días raros que son previos a ese proceso que las mujeres tenemos cada 28 días; porque me encuentro cabreada, airada y mosqueada con lo que me pongo a ver vídeos angst y a escribir fics angst. Esta es la prueba de lo que pasa.**

**"Este fanfic participa en el Reto "San Valentín no siempre es rosa" del Foro I am sherlocked"**

**Culpable:**

Si me dijeran que esto iba a ser así, ¿me hubiera metido? No se, ahora las cosas son diferentes después de los dos años que pasé en la cárcel.

Me incriminaron por algo que no hice, algo que hizo el mayor villano que Londres conoció, pero él salió impune.

Comenzaré a contar todo lo que recuerdo de aquella semana en la que fui acusado. No se porque lo hago, pero mi psicóloga me dijo que ya era hora, que ya estaba preparado para escribir como sucedió todo. Como me acusaron a mí de matar a mi mejor amigo cuando no lo hice.

Londres, Segunda Semana de Julio de 2013:

Estaba siendo un mes caluroso en la capital británica, algo que no era usual, los casos eran bajos, el grado de aburrimiento de mi compañero y amigo era tal que cada vez que jugábamos al cluedo se cabreaba porque la víctima no fuera su propio asesino.

Me senté en mi sillón agotado del trabajo en el hospital y del calor, él se encontraba tocando el violín con el ventilador al máximo. Le observé tocar el violín, hasta que paró al recibir un mensaje. Recibió una gran cantidad de ellos, no me acuerdo ya de cuantos, porque cuando pasó un rato perdí la cuenta. Serían alrededor de veinte antes de la cena.

Por la noche, oí la puerta de la calle y sube que se había ido, ¿A dónde? Ni idea, solo sabía que se había ido. A la mañana siguiente lo encontré en la cocina tomando un café tan tranquilo. No quise decir nada porque no sabía si me lo quería contar.

Pasó un día más y cada vez veía a mi compañero de piso más raro de lo normal y como no, temí lo peor. Temí que le pasara algo.

Aquel jueves recuerdo que teníamos un compromiso con mi hermana, al que él faltó, no supe el motivo hasta que me llamó y me dijo que estaba apenado, que todo lo que había hecho era mentira, que era un farsante, que solo sabía lo que sabía todo el mundo. Como no, yo me cabreé, no podía dejar que me dijera esas cosas. Supe que estaba en la azotea del hospital cuando rastreé su móvil. Me preocupé más de lo normal, con lo que dejé a mi hermana, pero antes le prometí que volvería con él para que se conocieran. Ella me sonrió y me dijo que fuera, que a lo mejor me tenía una sorpresa.

Y tanta sorpresa fue al verle en el borde de la azotea con ojos tristes y el móvil en una mano.

Mi móvil sonó y supe que era él, lo cogí y me sentí nervioso. Cuando me dijo que todo esto se había acabado, que era su final, grité tan fuerte que la gente me miraba. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo en mi vida iba a ser como debía ser, buena y feliz con alguien que me amara. Pensé en que me estaba gastando una broma, pero no era así.

Si me hubiera dejado comentarle lo que sentía antes de que tirara el móvil a un lado, podría haberle dicho de todo. Vi como abría los brazos y se tiraba al suelo, me sentí mal y me desmayé durante un minuto o así.

Una vez despierto del todo, me hice paso entre la gente para ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi mejor amigo. Era real, había muerto y yo no pude decirle todo lo que sentía. Mis ganas de acabar con Moriarty eran grandes, pero no pude hacerlo, porque había muerto en la azotea desangrado por una bala.

Una vez que llegó la policía y me vio allí arriba, me llevaron como sospechoso; intenté que no me metieran entre rejas, pero hasta que hubiera un juicio y supiera lo que me esperaba, si era o no culpable, me metieron entre ellas.

Estuve allí hasta el lunes, cuando una vista preliminar de los acontecimientos y unas huellas en una pistola me situaban como el autor de la muerte de James Moriarty y la caída de William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

Cuando me enseñaron el arma homicida, pude ver que era la mía, ¿pero como podía serlo? No lo sabía y no me dejaron investigarlo, directamente me dijeron que yo era culpable de los cargos que allí se presentaban.

Con lo que hoy 15 de Julio de 2015 salgo por fin de la cárcel después de cumplir los dos años que el juez me dictaminó.

Ahora era un excriminal, con lo que me sería difícil reinsertarme en la vida laboral y personal. La única persona que me fue a buscar a la salida de la cárcel fue la señora Hudson, ya que ella si creía en mi, si creía en que yo no había sido el autor de aquellos cargos.

Ahora comenzaba mi vida de nuevo y no iba a ser fácil sin Sherlock Holmes a mi lado. Mi corazón aún seguía dolorido y roto; iba a ser difícil de reparar, le llevaría días, semanas, meses o incluso años para estar al 100%.

**Hasta aquí este fic angst que me ha servido para desahogarme emocionalmente. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí dejarme alguna review de lo que os parece.**


End file.
